Midna's Joy
by NintendoGal55
Summary: Post Twilight Princess. Midna refuses to marry any suitors, and would rather live alone than without the man she loves. On a faithful day, her dream comes true and it leads to the life she's always wanted, with Link. LinkxMidna


"No, no, no, no, definitely no, no, no and no." Midna chorused as she pointed to each suitor situated before her. "In other words, NEITHER OF YOU!"

"B-but Princess!" Her royal advisor, Herigrew protested. "You must select a suitor! You are coming of age to become Queen!"

Midna sighed. "I'm sorry, but I don't want to marry somebody I don't love!"

"Princess, it is for the good of the Twili..."

"I'm aware of that! But I'd rather be alone than marrying someone I don't love." Midna stated, standing from her throne. "Now I need to relax and get some air. Excuse me."

"But-" Herigrew protested, but Midna was already gone.

--

Coming outside to the balcony of the Palace of Twilight, Midna sighed heavily as she once again recalled her journey with Link, the Hero Chosen by the Gods. When they went from searching for the Fused Shadows, saving Hyrule from the Twilight, battling monsters, searching for the shards of the Mirror of Twilight, to defeating Zant and Ganondorf, seeing new places, saving people, everything they'd done.

She missed it, terribly. She deeply regretted her decision in destroying the Mirror of Twilight, her one link to the world of Light. Her one-way ticket to Link.

The man she loved.

It was impossible to most, but to Midna, it was now as natural as the Twilight in this realm. Over their adventure, she'd grown attached to him and saw him as more than just a friend.

He was easy to love, being such a kind and gentle soul, despite his fearlessness and ferocity in battle, he was one of the nicest young men you could ever meet. Although he was quiet and kept to himself a lot of the time, his actions and his expressions spoke louder than words. She especially loved the way he smiled. His smile was always warm, assuring, and sweet. Also when he smiled in a goofy kind of way when he was happy and thought something was funny.

Midna remembered when she'd asked him to go to the Twilight Realm with her, placing her hand on his cheek and how he smiled at her, accepting her request with no hesitation.

Link was also incredibly fearless. Although he had some normal fears like any human, but it was nothing to make him lose his cool. Midna could count on her hand the amount of times Link had been REALLY scared, which was twice.

The first time, was when Midna had been struck by Lanayru's Light power, and pretty dead if not for the light spirit warping them away before it could cause any more unwilling damage, and he had to bring her to Hyrule Castle in order to be restored back to his human form, but he didn't even care about himself. He wanted Midna saved, which was part of the reason he didn't stop Zelda from sacrificing herself to save her.

The second time, was during their battles with Ganondorf. When Ganondorf, possessing Zelda's body, forced her out of the room and Link went to rush to her aid. When Midna decided to take Ganondorf down on her own, Link realizing it and trying to help her, and then again when Link thought she was dead.

All of his greatest fears were directed at her.

He wasn't always sad either, but the one time Midna saw him sad, she never wanted to see that again.

She remembered clearly, months ago, when she shattered the mirror and looked back at Link and Zelda one last time, smiling at them kindly yet sadly. She remembered the look of despair and grief on Link's face, how he wanted to reach out and stop her, but he was too late. It made her heart lurch as she envisioned that expression on the young hero's face.

But there was no way he loved her back. It was impossible.

Midna could feel tears in her eyes, but she fought them back. It was inevitable. Link surely loved that Ilia girl, it was obvious. Heck, maybe he fell in love with Zelda. Or even that Ashei woman from Telma's Hyrule-Saving group.

It was hopeless.

But she was true to her word. If she couldn't have Link, she wouldn't have anyone at all.

"Goddesses...I shouldn't have destroyed the mirror!" Midna moaned, burying her face in her hands.

"That's what I thought too. But you did it with the best intentions, Midna. I know you wouldn't do it on purpose."

Midna sniffled. "I-I...that's true, I never meant to hurt you, Link." She paused, suddenly realizing what she had just said, and who was behind her.

Whirling around, Link was standing near her, dressed in his now usual hero's garb and the hat, with the Ordon sword and Hylian shield. He smiled at her in a goofy manner.

"Link?" Midna uttered in surprise, and in happiness. "How...how did you...?"

Link smiled some more. "You don't know how long it took me to get that thing back together."

"Link!" Midna couldn't hold back anymore. She ran to him and hugged him tightly. Being taller than he was, it was awkward, but neither of them cared. She could feel the hero bring his arms around her, holding her close. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too, you have no idea." Link whispered to her.

"But Link...why?" Midna pulled back a bit. "Why did you do it?"

The hero smiled and caressed her cheek, causing the Princess to blush. "Because, I love you, Midna. I tried hard going back to my old life, maybe live a content but loveless life with Ilia. But, I couldn't stop thinking about you and I missed you dearly. Not just that, but I also missed our adventure. If another one came up, it just wouldn't be as fun and thrilling without you. But most of all, I'm in love with you, Midna. I'll understand if you don't feel the same way, but I just wanted you to know that."

Midna could feel her heart pounding vigorously in her chest as tears came to her eyes, a feeling of absolute joy spreading over her. She couldn't believe that the wonderful man she loved, was in love with her right back, and went to all the trouble of restoring the Mirror of Twilight just to see her again.

"Link...I...I..." Midna uttered, and threw her arms around him. "I love you too, Link! That's what I wanted to say before I shattered the mirror, but I..." She began to sob softly, laying her head on his shoulder.

"It's okay, love, it's okay." Link whispered to her sweetly. "We're together now, it's okay."

"Link, don't ever leave me, I don't want to alone anymore." Midna sniffled, holding him tightly. It was rare that she was so vulnerable, but all she wanted now was to be loved. Her family, save her younger brother, Nyyres, had been dead since she was a young child, and so she had been raised most of her life without her parent's love. Although she was loved by her people and brother, it wasn't enough. At least not intimate enough.

"I'm not going anywhere, don't worry." Link assured her, rubbing her back through her cloak. "...Midna?"

"Yes, Link?" Midna pulled back a bit to look at him, wiping off her tears.

Looking the Twilight Princess straight in the eye, Link gently held her hands and smiled.

"...Marry me."

The words shot straight through Midna's ears like an arrow, and straight to her heart that exploded with so much love and adoration. She could barely believe her ears. First Link came to her, loved her back, and now he was asking for her hand in marriage.

Say no? NEVER!

"Link......YES!!!" Midna squealed, almost sounding like her imp counterpart as she tackled Link to the ground, hugging him happily. "Yes! Yes!"

Link couldn't help but laugh and let out an "oof!" as he was tackled to the ground. He didn't care, Midna had accepted and she was happy, so was he. He brought his arms around her and kissed her head, whatever the hood of her cloak wasn't blocking.

"Of course I will, you silly wolf!" Midna rose up to look down at him.

"I thought you would, my little imp." Link snickered, kissing her on the cheek.

Shaking her head, Midna leaned down and kissed the hero on the lips, smirking inwardly at his blush. He then kissed her back and flipped their positions on the ground, their kiss getting a bit more passionate.

By the time they'd realized where they were and what they were doing, they finally stopped and helped each other to their feet.

"Link...I'm so happy." Midna murmured through her tears. "I wanted so much to be with you, but I thought it was impossible, so I decided if I couldn't have you, I'd live my life alone."

"I felt the same way." Link confessed. "I could've lived a fairly content life with Ilia, like I thought I would before the adventure, but I had changed so much and realized that all I felt for her was puppy love and as though she were a sister. I fell in love with you, undoubtedly and truly."

Midna smiled, kissing Link's cheek and hugging him tightly. "I guessed that, but I was sure you loved her."

"A lot of people thought that." Link admitted. "They wanted us together on top of that, but I politely denied it upon realizing I didn't love her like that.."

"Good! Because you're mine now, my wolf."

"Wouldn't have it any other way, my little imp."

"Well!" Midna pulled back and grinned at Link. "Let's go, you and I have a wedding to plan. There's a few things I want to settle with you about that first."

"Okay, what?" Link regarded her curiously.

"First off, I want us to get married in the Light Realm."

"What? You do?"

"Yes. It's where we first met, forewent most of our adventure save for when we defeated Zant, and where we fell in love apparently. Besides," Midna looked to the Twilight sky for a moment. "I do love the Twilight, and my people, but...your place is the Light Realm, and I can leave the kingdom in the hands of my younger brother. He would make a perfect king, and he's in love with the daughter of a Lord off in Kyrakmet Island to the north of here. ...Link, I'll live with you in your world, if you'll have me."

Link looked surprised at her words, but smiled. "If that's what you want, Midna. I'll gladly have you. I know just the man who can wed us."

Midna smirked. "Are you thinking who I'm thinking of?"

Link smirked back. "Let's find out, shall we?"

--

Sure enough, once they went through the Mirror of Twilight portal to the Mirror Chamber, they warped to Kakariko Village.

Link looked to see Renado, the shaman, near the Sanctuary. The two went over to him.

"Hey, Renado."

"Oh, Link. Welcome back." Renado said kindly. "Is there something you need?"

"You bet. Listen, can you do me a favour?"

"Absolutely. You did so much for our village, and the Gorons, I would be more than glad to help you with anything you need."

"That's great, thanks!" Link smiled, and gestured to Midna. "Renado, I've always considered you a Holy man, and I have this to ask. Would you marry me to Midna?"

The shaman regarded Midna with utmost curiosity, but then nodded slowly. "Of course, Link. It would be my honour to fulfill that favour."

Midna beamed happily and hugged Link tightly. Link chuckled and thanked the shaman, feeling the excitement course through his heart.

--

It was about two months of planning and getting things together, when finally the big day came.

Link had invited everyone in Ordon, Prince Ralis of the Zoras, the Gorons, the yetis Yeto and Yeta, Telma along with her group-including Ashei-, Zelda, and Midna had brought along her younger brother Nyyres, who was in a protective cloak so as not to be harmed from the light.

Rusl was Link's best man, Zelda was Midna's maid of honour, while Ilia and Uli were her bridesmaids. Colin was the ring bearer, and Beth was the flower girl.

Everyone gathered around Kakariko Village, in front of the spring where it was all taking place.

Midna's dress was a simple white gown tinted with a shade of blue, with short sleeves, a simple short veil, a V-neck that showed enough of her breasts to make Link drool, and a small bouquet of white roses, a red rose, and cornflowers. Link was in a dark tunic with a few Twili markings along the sides, which Midna had made herself.

Both of them were nervous, but immensely happy.

As promised, Renado held the ceremony and wedded them.

They then all went to Hyrule Field and partied and danced into the wee hours of the morning, even if a few had to leave early due to their species and need to be in water or snow.

For their honeymoon, they went to a beautiful resort in the Twilight Realm, where they stayed for two weeks.

Midna moved in with Link in his house in Ordon, which Link remodeled and got a bigger bed for the two of them. She helped him out on the ranch, becoming quite a wrangler herself.

There were times that they were called on an adventure, and of course, they went together, ready to taste the sweet entities of a journey side-by-side once again.

--

"Hey, much thanks to y'all!" Fado said to Link and Midna as they finished helping him herd the goats. "You can have the day off tomorrow, I'll take care of everythin' then."

"Thanks Fado, see you later." Link waved and headed off out of the ranch with Epona and his wife.

"So, what should we do on our day off?" Midna cooed. She was riding Epona while Link guided her out by her reigns. Since living in Ordon with Link, she'd taken to wearing Ordonian-esque clothing, which was a dark blue shirt, a blue-gray obi, and black pants. Her hair was usually done in a ponytail, or let down if she felt like it.

On an adventure, she wore a comfortable outfit she'd made herself, which was something like Link's tunic, only blue and black with Twili markings along it.

Link on the other hand, stuck to his hero's garb, to which he admitted that he felt naked if he didn't wear it. It was comfortable and surprisingly adjusted to whatever weather condition.

"Mm, I don't know, what do you feel like doing?" Link asked.

"Ride around Hyrule Field, and then we'll go get Zelda and go shopping in Castle Town!"

Midna wasn't a materialistic girl and didn't ask for a lot of things, but once a month or so, she liked going around Castle Town and shopping a bit. It wasn't the shopping, it was the bonding she enjoyed the most. Which was why she mostly came back empty-handed or with maybe one or two small bags of little trinkets and maybe a shirt.

"Again?" Link mock-whined.

"Yes again." Midna smirked.

"Well, okay. Just don't make me carry the bags!"

"No promises."

"Midna!"

"I love you," The Twili cooed, looking at him sweetly and innocently.

Link snorted, but smiled. "I love you too."

They soon came to their home, and couldn't help but look at the sign that now read "Link and Midna's House".

It was truly a wonderful life.


End file.
